


初夏与弟弟与紧身衣（3p）

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	初夏与弟弟与紧身衣（3p）

答应我，如果“队友”请你帮忙拉下拉链，请不要问是上面的还是下面的，好吗？  
——by鲁汛

上海的初夏热情如火，下午两点的火舌舔拭着全身，黑色吸热，聚氯乙烯材质延展性好但不透气。汗水顺着肌肉的纹理滑下去，多数聚积在“那个”地方……

股间潮湿的触感非常糟糕，湿咸的汗水划过身后尚未完全闭合的小穴，传来异样的骚痒感。这是早上起来某个188的弟弟的杰作，说是要检查自己有没有发烧，硬是把食指粗的体温计插进了他的后穴，还说昨天睡前看了动物世界，辩解说小动物都是这么测体温的……于是整个早上的洗漱和弄头发时间，他的后穴都被体温计操弄。弄了这么久，自然会被192的弟弟撞见，很快体温计被气急败坏的抽出来，换上了弟弟温热的手指，修长的手指更加灵巧，挖弄几下就直击敏感点。岳明辉瞬间软了腰，只能扶在洗手台上，撅起屁股，嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊的低吟。不过，最终旖旎的早晨以赶飞机为由无疾而终……

“岳岳，再向后右靠一点。”

“噗叽！”一声，股间积聚的一兜汗水，随着岳明辉的动作被挤得溢了出来，喷洒在平坦的股缝间，又顺着大腿根部流了下去，带来了一阵酥麻。

“嗯～”

这压抑又甜腻的声音，旁边两个弟弟再也熟悉不过了，都是身子一凛，便开始瞟向岳明辉，脸上盖着妆看不出端倪，可红透的耳尖却逃不过弟弟们的眼睛。卜凡盯着他被紧身衣勒出的细腰和两瓣肉臀，嗓子发干，喉结也跟着滚动起来。他看瞟了一眼装作望天的木子洋，在来自木子洋0.1秒的眼神儿回应中，最快的达成了共识。

 

拍摄终于结束了，精疲力尽的岳明辉率先回到了休息室，他二话不说就甩掉了靴子，赤脚踩在绒质的地毯上。身上滑腻的触感让他非常不舒服，他站在妆台前，抬手去抓背后的拉链，现在他只想赶快把这紧身衣脱下来。但粘了汗水的紧身衣，紧紧的裹在身上，任凭他如何努力，都无法挣脱出来。随着他的挣动，裤子也被稍微拉了起来，内裤和紧身裤的裤线牢牢的卡进了臀缝，岳明辉不禁急得红透了鼻尖。

 

木子洋换好便装进屋时，看到的就是这幅刺激的场景。他的哥哥双手反折在颈后，修长的身体舒展着，比挺的双腿不自然的夹在一起，两片臀肉之间显出深深的沟壑，正随着他的腰肢的拧动轻轻的颤抖着。

 

“老岳怎么搞的？”

“洋洋！过来帮帮哥哥，哥哥这拉链卡住了。”

此刻岳明辉的声音软软的，乍听起来竟有点撒娇的意味，听得木子洋心里痒痒的。他把手伸过去，便能感受到哥哥汗湿的体温透过薄薄的衣料，黏在自己手上。本来伸向拉链的手，却临时改变了方向，他环上岳明辉的细腰，伸手去解他红色的腰带。

“哥哥，我来教你怎么弄吧，首先是要解开腰带。”

“诶？”

木子洋轻轻一推那人便借势到在妆台上，刚解下来的红色腰带却被木子洋反手系在了岳明辉的手腕上，他单手抓住岳明辉的双腕举过头顶，鲜红色的腰带直接在上面打了个结。

接着温热的指尖便攀上了他的胸膛。他们四个的服装造型略有差异，岳明辉的这套胸前有两条白线，恰到好处的衬托出了他饱满的胸型。木子洋隔着薄薄的衣料准确的找到了两点挺立，揉弄起来。

敏感的胸口被玩弄，岳明辉扬起修长的脖子，口中流泻出轻细的呻吟，像是某种小动物。他将被缚的双手举到脑后，挺立的胸膛完全暴露在木子洋眼前。隔着乳胶衣料被舔弄有种奇异的快感，乳头在木子洋的玩弄下慢慢胀大，紧致的衣料包裹住乳头，在胸前压出了两个肉粒。

门锁转动的声音，让在哥哥胸口埋头苦干的木子洋抬起了头，卜凡也换上了清爽的便装出现在门口，他皱了皱眉冷着脸走了进来，反手落了锁。

“洋子，你又偷吃，你看看哥哥的胸口都被你弄得这么肿。”

卜凡走过来，两指夹上了岳明辉胸前凸起的红缨，顺利得到了一声甜腻的呻吟。他看向岳明辉，他眯着自带笑意的眼睛，薄唇微张，隐隐能看到点粉嫩的舌尖。卜凡艰难的吞咽了一下，这就是刺裸裸的勾引！

“凡子谁让你这么慢，哥哥都等不及了。”

言罢，只见岳明辉不耐的扭动着身子，这次他的舌尖直接探出来，舔了舔尖细的虎牙。从刚刚拍摄开始，他的后穴就传来搔痒感，早上未尽的性事让还未完全消退的分身隐隐发胀。岳明辉是个及时行乐者，有需求的时候从不压抑，尤其还是在两个弟弟面前。

“嗯～凡子，哥哥难受，能不能先帮我脱衣服……”

听到难受两个字，卜凡的脑子轰得一声炸开了。他一把抓过岳明辉纤细的手腕，将人摔进了沙发。

当岳明辉头晕眼花的跪趴在沙发里时，他开始后悔刚刚的勾引有点过火了。加上今天自己这身装扮，他能感受到弟弟们的过度热情。看着两个便装的弟弟，岳明辉恨得牙根痒，那两个小兔崽子换衣服速度这么快，本以为还能看到两个长腿细腰的弟弟穿着紧身衣禁欲的样子，结果到最后穿着束身衣被仍在沙发上玩到屁股开花的就只能是自己。他开始怀念包裹着黑色紧身衣凡子健壮又线条分明的大腿和洋子修长紧实的小腿，还有……

“嗯啊～”

在他胡思乱想的时候，黑色的紧身裤被卜凡拨了开，粉嫩的肉臀随着动作弹了出来。汗湿的臀肉格外水嫩带着颤抖的余韵。因为拍摄需要换上的无痕内裤，也卷成一股绳牢牢卡在了臀缝间，变成了丁字裤，随着动作摩擦着藏在下面的蜜穴。卜凡觉得下身开始硬得发疼。

裤子下面的秘密暴露在弟弟们的面前，岳明辉不由得红透了耳尖，他沉下腰，不安的朝着卜凡耸动着臀部催促他不要看，快点进行下去。

卜凡没有动，只是静静的观赏着哥哥的肉臀，他没有把紧身裤完全褪去，而是刚好卡在他的大腿根部。丰满的臀部被紧勒住，臀肉顺着裤子的边缘溢出来，像两颗饱满的水蜜桃。

 

“凡子，在外面做的老规矩，一人一次。”

“好，哥哥射几次不算。”

“成了。”

木子洋看着眼睛发红的卜凡，在他还没失去理性之前及时提点。看到卜凡点头，才绕道哥哥身前，挑起跪趴在沙发上人的下巴，柔软的舌头便探了进去。唇交缠发出了吧嗒吧嗒的水声，岳明辉尽力的仰着头，要跟上弟弟的节奏，在纠缠中，香软的舌头被引入木子洋的口腔，直接被木子洋吸得头脑发麻，快感让他不禁卷起了脚趾。

纤细的脚腕却被抓住，向两侧分开，卜凡的大手也毫不留情的抓住丰臀，大力的揉弄起来。身后的小穴在臀缝间若隐若现，深陷在臀缝里的内裤，不断剐蹭着穴口，却得不到满足。难耐的呻吟从被封住的口中流泻出来。岳明辉知道卜凡不会轻易放过他，他压低腰，用力的翘起臀部，让内裤更深的勒进后穴，来缓解后面的痒麻。

他这点小心思，当然逃不过卜凡的眼睛。他使坏的掐向岳明辉的柔软的腰侧。

“啊～”

敏感的腰侧被攻击，岳明辉的腰便再也使不上力气，软了下去。被缚的双腕支撑在沙发上失去了力道，他的舌头差点从木子洋的口腔中滑出来，却被木子洋咬了舌尖。下巴又被掐住，木子洋的舌头又强硬的灌进他的口腔，惩罚似的上下翻搅，吻得岳明辉喘不过气了来。

“哥哥，你不专心哦。”

卜凡知道他的弱点就是腰部，哪肯放过他。哥哥的腰是越掐越软的，于是他的大手从臀部移到腰腹，在哥哥身上留下一个个红痕。只要刺激够多，快感会让他的哥哥软成一滩水。卜凡的手一直向下，抓住了胯间的那一团鼓胀。

“唔，凡子～哈”

 

轻薄的无痕内裤包裹着岳明辉的分身，前液已经湿透了薄薄的布料，卜凡的大手完全包裹住了那块，合着两颗饱胀的小球，一起把玩捏弄，更多的液体溢出来，沾湿了卜凡的掌心。

卜凡另一只手探向了他身后一开一合的小穴，手指轻轻按压着周围的褶皱，感觉到小口放松下来张开更多，卜凡把指腹抵在洞口，感受着小口像呼吸一般的急切开合，始终不把手指插进去，折磨得岳明辉发出“呜呜”的轻哼。

身前的木子洋接着接吻的姿势，又把手探向了岳明辉的胸口，隔着紧身衣用指甲剐蹭着乳头，乳尖传来阵阵痒麻感让他挺起胸部，渴求更多。

 

岳明辉的身体完全舒展开来，全身各个敏感处都被一前一后两个弟弟，牢牢掌握在手里。身体因为快感不自觉的颤栗着，他用力得撑着快软成烂泥的身子感叹道，如果他不先射一次，这两个弟弟是不会放过他的。

 

在二人卖力的配合下，岳明辉颤抖着射在了内裤里，身后高高挺起的臀肉泛着诱人的粉红色。卜凡心里一动，和木子洋合力扒掉了黑色的紧身衣，果不其然，射过一次的哥哥全身都泛着淡淡的粉红色。

木子洋调笑的开口，“这样才是小粉光嘛，哥哥，你可这是宝藏～”

丝毫不理会说着荤话的木子洋，卜凡就着哥哥的精液，开始开拓后面的小口。探入一根手指，并不困难，当手指完全插入时，岳明辉不禁发出一声舒服的叹息。卜凡在小穴内玩弄几下，便打算塞入第二根。没有足够的开拓，小穴明显无法容纳。卜凡只得抽出手指，两指并拢在岳明辉的后穴打着圈。

刚刚射过的身体格外敏感，卜凡随便抚摸几下，岳明辉就颤抖得厉害，高潮的余韵，让他全身都有过电般的快感，在凡子的安抚下，配合着放松着后穴。卜凡这边在他身上点火，下面趁他不备直接将两指送了进去。两指的开合搅动让后穴很快放松下来。卜凡很快摸索到那一点，直接按了上去。

“啊～嗯”

突然刺激让岳明辉身子弹了一下，又无力的落了回去。身体被射精后的空虚感占据，分身却在刺激中颤抖的抬起头来。在他愣神之际，又被木子洋掐住了下巴往前拉了拉，脸便刚好贴上了木子洋的腿间，隔着裤子都能感受到腿间的粗硬散发出灼人的热度。

“你不能只顾着自己爽啊，来吧哥哥，帮我舔舔。”

 

胯部被卜凡抓在手里，更何况后穴里还插着卜凡的手指，他刚想向前移动一点，便被抓着腰拽了回来，接着手指便用力的压上了g点。岳明辉刚刚积蓄的力量又软了下去。

他只能抬起头，可怜巴巴的望向木子洋。

“洋洋，你能……过来一点？”

“什么？哥哥你说什么我听不到。”

岳明辉叹了口气，他明白木子洋的意思，这是木子洋喜欢的一点小情趣。他喜欢自己看着他说荤话的样子。虽然岳明辉一直不太习惯，但在性事上他从来不难为自己。

 

岳明辉伸出粉红的小舌，盯着木子洋的脸，在虚空里模仿着舔弄下体的动作。

 

“洋洋，来，让哥哥帮你舔舔。”

木子洋露出满足的笑，“可以啊哥哥，哎呀，但你的手被绑住了，怎么帮我解裤子呢？”

 

“……哥哥，哥哥可以用嘴帮你。”

木子洋这才凑了过来，岳明辉不禁感叹，洋洋可真的不好哄。

岳明辉把脸凑近了裤带，灵巧的牙齿和舌头很快就解开了木子洋的扣子。他小心的叼着拉链向下划，又叼弄了了几下，岳明辉毫不费力的释放出了木子洋的分身。

 

炽热的分身弹出来，拍在了岳明辉的脸上。他低垂着眼，张口便含进了嘴里。他用嘴唇包住牙齿，卖力的吞吐起来，舌尖细心的扫过表面的筋络，木子洋的分身很快在他嘴里胀大了一圈。

“呜呜……”

努力工作的岳明辉突然身体一僵，跪趴在沙发上，背部紧绷着像一张弓。是卜凡，后面的穴口在卜凡的按压中逐渐变得松软，直到能毫不费力的容纳三根手指，他才抽出手指，扶着分身，一捣到底。

卜凡的分身又粗又长，直接填满了他的后穴。身体好像是被身后的巨物钉住，他艰难的深呼吸，想要快点适应，因为凡子也不会给他太多时间。卜凡不耐的拍上他的臀瓣。

“老岳，放松点。”

他大张着嘴喘息着，上面的口里含着的分身便滑了出去。木子洋也毫不留情，按住他的头，扶着自己的分身，直接塞回他的嘴里。岳明辉顺从的张嘴，刚刚含住，卜凡便抓着他的腰开始了猛烈的抽插。前后两张嘴都被堵住，岳明辉被困在沙发里方寸难移。

 

“呜呜，凡子，啊～啊”

此刻岳明辉好像是海上风雨飘摇的小船，让他不知置身何处，随着前后被持续快速的抽插，快感如同潮水般涌上来。他觉得身体快被顶穿了，从尾椎传来的酸麻的快感直冲脑顶。他的身体更加诚实，温暖的肠肉吸附着卜凡的肉棒，随着进进出出的动作扯出一小段媚肉。

舒服的呻吟声都被堵在嘴里，酸麻的嘴巴，勉强含着木子洋的肉棒。嘴巴长时间无法合拢，随着身后的撞击，无法吞咽的津液顺着下巴滴滴答答的滴在沙发上，晕开了一小块水渍。

不知过了多久，卜凡也把他前后翻了个面，等到他感受到滚烫的液体灌入肠道时，已经是仰躺在沙发上，双腿被折到了胸前。他的分身也在灭顶的快感中，颤抖的射了出来。

在他正在晃神之际，一条腿已经被架在沙发背上，木子洋对准还未闭合的小穴插了进去，又是一番激烈的抽插。

双腿在激烈的撞击中，不停的颤抖，红肿的穴口在新一轮的摩擦中逐渐产生出了新的快感。大手掐住他的腰，手指按向敏感的腰窝，过电般的快感再度袭来，却被撞得七零八落。

“洋洋，慢……啊～慢点”

卜凡蹲在一边，扶着肉棒在岳明辉的脸上拍打，刚刚射过的分身又有了抬头的迹象。岳明辉顺从的张开嘴，让弟弟把肉棒送进来。

 

不知过了多久，总之应该是很久，因为岳明辉在两个弟弟的玩弄下又射了一次，这次只能颤抖的射出少量乳白色液体。

 

“咚咚咚？各位休息好了吗？收拾一下赶快出来吃饭，不要误了飞机！”

工作人员来催促时，岳明辉双脚大大的打开，脚踩在沙发边缘，背靠着木子洋坐在他的分身上，酸软的腿根本没力气自己动，身前还有卜凡在吞吐着他疲软的分身。他就像一只被顽皮的孩子钉在地上的青蛙，插在干涸的岸边，除了大张着嘴什么都做不到。

 

随着人声的迫近，木子洋突然挺动气腰肢，开始新一轮激烈的抽插。岳明辉咬着唇，极力忍住呻吟，紧张的状态让他不自觉的夹紧后穴。

 

木子洋凑近他的耳边笑着道

“来呀，哥哥加把劲儿，不然会误机的。”

岳明辉喘着气，也配合着挺动腰杆，收缩着麻木的后穴，一下下的坐下去，就着这个姿势木子洋的分身达到了了从未有过的深度。

 

在他快要筋疲力尽的时候，后穴内的肉棒终于剧烈的跳动几下，滚烫的液体让岳明辉清醒了几分。

 

回去的路上岳明辉一直像没有骨头一样靠着弟弟们，脸上是挂着欲望得到抒解后的餍足。并不知道发生了什么的工作人员，只能心里嘀咕，这个老岳和之前变化太大了，怎么说呢，有种说不出的……

 

媚气？？？


End file.
